


Solo

by call_it_a_miracle



Series: DeanCas Bingo [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: But Jack Still Gets a Dog, Dean Hates Dogs, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Family Fluff, M/M, Post-Season/Series 13, dadstiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 10:10:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15168413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/call_it_a_miracle/pseuds/call_it_a_miracle
Summary: Prompt: Adopting a PetJack gets a dog. Dean isn't too happy about it... for the first few hours.





	Solo

Never in a million years did Dean ever thought he’d find himself at a park without it involving a case. But here he is, sitting on a nice little park bench a few feet away from the playground. On the bench next to his sits soccer mom swaying a tiny baby in her arms while her eldest son plays happily on the swings. 

He eyes the playground and a small smile makes its way to his lips. The sounds of children laughing and birds singing easing the peace that had settled in his chest after the whole mess with Michael was over and no big threat made a move to follow it. 

It has been a few weeks since the other universe’s visitors returned to their home. After a chilling visit from Billie they’d decided they couldn’t stay here any longer. Plus, they had plenty of work to do over there. Death had been very clear, they all had to return where they belong in order to keep the balance of the multiverse and all that crap. Their goodbyes had been difficult, but it had been quite satisfying to know that this people had a whole new second chance full of infinite possibilities to get back to. All because of them. 

And now they can finally enjoy the peace. 

Dean’s eyes met Jack. The boy looked a bit out of place, sticking out from the multitude of screaming kids running around. He’d been so excited to finally go to a park like a normal kid would that Dean couldn’t find it in himself to complain about being assigned as babysitter while he waited for Cas to come back from helping Rowena handle some cursed objects they’d found. Damn that nerdy kid. Sam had recently introduced him to the world of youtube and somehow got it into his head that it would be fun to get a drone, _a drone for fucks sake_ ,which he was currently flying around over the trees that surrounded the park. 

“Which one’s yours?” the woman’s voice broke through his thoughts. 

“Sorry?” He asked, turning to her. The tiny bundle of pink in her arms shifted and she carefully swayed it faster. 

The woman looked back at the playground, a kind smile on her face. “Which one’s your kid?” 

Dean cleared his throat, flustered. Of course, he can’t just say he doesn’t have one, that would be creepy as Hell. He feels the woman’s eyes bore into him and he finally says “The big guy with the flying thing” 

A soft laugh leaves the woman’s lips. “He looks like he’s having fun” 

Dean can’t help it. The smile on his face grows, killing his attempts at hiding his blush. “Yeah, he does”

Jack has been through so much since before he was even born. He definitely deserves to have some harmless fun and just be a kid. 

He knows he should’ve been better since the start instead of constantly yelling at the kid but back then things hadn’t been easy. He had been desperate, pain blinding him to the point where everywhere he turned he saw nothing but evil. 

But now he gets to be a proper _whatever_ to Jack and he swears he won’t screw it up. 

The baby shifts again, pulling on the pink blanket to reveal a pair of bright brown eyes and dark hair. She squeals as her tiny arms flail under the blanket. 

“Hello” Cas’ gravelly voice says behind him. Both him and the woman turn to the angel. 

Cas’ eyes are glued to the little girl, though. He leans in over Dean and awkwardly waves at the squealing baby, earning himself a gummy smile. Dean feels something warm spread over his chest, the subtle smile from before blossoming into a full grin as he tries to commit to memory every smile line around the angel’s soft lips. 

The woman takes one of the baby’s hands and makes a waving motion. “Hi!” she says, looking from her baby to Cas. 

Cas nods at her courtly before turning to Dean. 

“Hello, Dean” 

Dean will never grow tired of hearing the angel say that. 

“Heya Cas” 

“How’s Jack?” He asks, taking a seat next to the hunter. 

“As you’d expect. He’s been flying that thing in circles for so long i don’t know how he doesn’t get bored” 

“He’s a kid, Dean. Children are easily entertained” Castiel says, his eyes never leaving Jack. 

“Yeah” 

They sit in silence for a while, looking at Jack show curious kids what the drone could do. 

Suddenly a small dog emerges from between the trees. It barks loudly as it starts chasing the drone around the park. Jack laughs loudly as he flies the thing lower and lower to tease the dog, earning a few more enthusiastic barks. The dog’s tail wags wildly as it jumps and runs around for a few minutes before growing tired. It comes to a stop and Jack carefully lowers the drone to the ground before kneeling next to the dog. 

He hesitates for a second before carefully petting its head. The dog pants, his tongue sticking out. Seeing as the dog didn’t run away Jack starts petting him more boldly, scratching behind its ears and patting its head. 

“He better not get any ideas” Dean says under his breath. 

And of course, it was right at that moment that Jack stood up. The dog looked up at him curiously before standing on it’s four legs. Jack walked a couple steps back, calling out to it, and the dog followed right behind him. A wide grin took over the kid’s face as he slowly made his way towards the bench where Cas and Dean sat, looking behind him every few steps to make sure the dog was following him. 

“Oh hell no” Dean said, standing up. “You better keep that fur ball away from me!” 

Jack’s smile twitched as he tilted his head in that adorable way that reminded Dean way too much of certain angel he adores. “Why?”

“Dean” Cas said, placing a hand on Dean’s forearm. 

“I don’t like dogs” 

Jack frowns, stopping a few feet away from the hunter. “Why?”

“They’re loud, and they pee everywhere” Dean says, disgust evident on his face. 

Jack pouts, his big bright eyes widening. “But i can train him! He’ll be quiet and good and i’ll clean up after him!” 

“No, Jack. We’re not keeping the damn stray” Dean growls out, sitting back on the bench. 

“Please?” Jack begs, placing his hands together as best as he can while holding the drone and it’s remote. 

“No! Come on! Cas, back me up on this” Dean says, elbowing the angel. 

Cas shrugs. “I’m not opposed to the idea” 

“What?!” Dean turns to the angel. 

“It’s just a dog, Dean. I think it would be a great opportunity to teach Jack about responsibility” 

“Oh for God’s sake! Those parenting books really aren’t helping” 

“Actually they-”

“Yeah yeah, i know. They’re ‘a great guide’ or whatever. Just.” He sighs, ghosting a hand over his face. “I don’t want the whole place to be a stink” 

“That won’t happen, right, Jack?” 

The smile return to the kid’s face as he speaks again. “Right! I promise, Dean, you won’t even notice him there” 

“Besides” Cas says, wearing a similar smile. “I know Sam would really appreciate having a dog around” 

Dean sighs loudly again, closing his eyes in despair. “Fine. But i swear if anything-” 

But before he could finish Jack is already running off, the dog following closely behind. 

Cas chuckles next to him. “Thank you, Dean” 

Dean turns to Cas, grasping one of the angel’s hands in his. He shrugs, the same easy smile from before making its way back to his face. “I’m serious, though. I’m not cleaning after that thing. And you better keep it away from my baby” 

Cas rolls his eyes, squeezing Dean’s hands back. 

“Sorry, i don’t mean to stick my nose into your business” the woman next to them says. “but from my experience i can tell you you’ll end up loving that dog to death” 

She flashes them a bright smile and the baby gurgles and squirms in her arms. 

“Oh, no. That ain’t happening” 

~~~

Three weeks later Castiel is sitting at the library closing his most recent read. Sighing, he stretches his arms over his head before standing up, returning the book to its place. He makes his way towards the bedrooms, peeking over each half-closed door. When he reaches Jack’s room he finds the kid sound asleep. The angel smiles softly, walking in to fix the blankets that had bundled awkwardly in a corner. As he leans back he is met with an empty space. The dog, which Jack had named Solo, was nowhere to be found. 

Cas frowned. He looked around the room but found no signs of Solo. He left the room, whistling softly to catch the missing dog’s attention. 

He finds himself walking around the entire bunker, hoping Solo hadn’t somehow found his way into one of the dangerous rooms. That would certainly piss Dean off. 

As he reaches Dean’s ‘man cave’ he hears the faint sound of T.V. static. His eyes widen in panic. If Solo messed with Dean’s things… 

Cas walks into the room and the sight that meets him leaves him completely frozen in place. There, in the fancy new couch Cas had insisted they should get to replace those horrible recliners, Dean and Solo are fast asleep. The man’s limbs are curled up in order to accommodate himself on the couch and in the space behind his bent knees lies Solo. 

The dog jerks awake at Cas’ presence. The angel gulps as the dog starts barking loudly, wagging its tail behind him. Dean shifts, sitting up abruptly. 

“What? What is it, buddy?” He asks sleepily, completely unaware of Castiel’s presence. He softly pets the dog’s head, looking around the room. 

The faint light of the T.V. screen has him blinking rapidly until he finally follows Solo’s line of sight and sees Castiel standing in the doorway. 

“Oh” Is all he says as his hand flops back on the couch. Solo barks one last time before jumping off the couch and leaving the room to what Castiel hopes is Jack’s room. 

“I see you and Solo are getting along just fine” Cas says, smirking. 

“Shut up” Dean growls, rubbing his eyes with the backs of his hands. 

“You should go to bed, Dean” Cas says, walking up to the T.V. and turning it off. 

“Only if you come with me” Dean says, nudging the angel. Cas smiles, leaving the cave with Dean by his side. 

They walk down the hallways and finally reach the bedrooms. Solo is just nudging Jack’s door open with a paw before making his way in. Dean huffs, opening his own door and waiting for Castiel to walk in before closing it behind him. 

There, against the dark wood is a sign that reads in bright red: “No Solo allowed!”


End file.
